


Dogsitter

by annioe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Awkwardness, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, No Angst, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annioe/pseuds/annioe
Summary: (By raptorlily via. bughead-fanfic-wishlist) Dog Walker AU - Jughead's job gets temporarily very demanding and he hires a dog-walker to take care of Hot Dog for the next several weeks. He never sees who it is, but they leave lots of cute notes and pictures and a detailed record of what Hotdog has gotten up to during the day. (Meanwhile, Betty takes a job as a dog walker and discovers one of her clients is a talented writer who no longer has time to write or take care of his dog and she thinks he should follow his passion).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while ago but never really got time to actually finish it. It’ll be three chapters long.

Jughead doesn’t go outside often. He doesn’t enjoy the sun burning his face or the trees that line pathways. He’s too preoccupied with his job and even so, he spends most his time sitting in his apartment room, writing down his own fantasies and playing with his dog. But his best friend, Archie, forced him to be there.

"Vegas gets enough time to run in your backyard. Why do I have to come?"

Jughead and Archie were walking Vegas along the famous Sweetwater River. Vegas needed some shaping up so Archie insisted that they walk him around, dragging Jughead along. 

"Don't you like the outdoors? It's nice. Better than whatever you call that stink hole of yours."

He rolled his eyes. Archie and him were polar opposites. While Archie enjoyed a good game of football and rap music, Jughead liked hiding in his room and write endless amounts of stories to escape his current problems. He created fantasies to ignore is family issues, his constant loneliness and that his best friend was a red haired dumb ass.

They were currently walking along the riverside where infamous Jason Blossom's death took place. Story has it he was murdered on the spot. They concluded the local hunters were visiting and thought Jason was an animal but this was inconclusive and had zero supporting evidence.

"I can't believe Jason got shot," Archie murmured. Him and Jason were pretty close, maybe as close as Jughead and Archie. 

Jughead nodded in return. "He was a good man Archie."

"Don't believe he got hunted," Archie turned his head to Jughead to see his response. As normal, his face was emotionless. 

He suddenly said, "you're not as dumb as I thought Archibald."

Archie lifted his head and smiled, "really?" He let go of Vega's leash and the golden retriever started running frantically ahead of them, following a squirrel.

Jughead wittingly responded with, "not anymore," and the two boys ran after the rabid dog that was having the time of his life. 

They kept yelling the dog's name but he kept running after the brown fluff ball that just kept sprinting away from the dog.

"VEGAS," Jughead yelled before smacking right into someone.

An audible “OW” came out of a female’s lips.

His mind went fuzzy but the first thing he saw was a girl's green eyes. Vibrant green. He blinked twice before he realised that this girl was being squashed under his weight.

Her hair looked like a silky blonde. Jughead was prepared to reach out to touch the soft curls but realised how awkward that would be. 

"Hey," the blonde beauty murmured from underneath his body. "Could you…"

"OH," Jughead lifted himself off her and tried mustering a laugh. She gave him an adorable smile in return and brushed any dirt that fell on her jeans. 

Her eyes brightened (something he didn’t even know a person could do, even more someone making them even more attractive) and soon enough he was lending her a hand to get up.

"Thanks," she smiled, "usually I’m the one who falls on people.”

He nervous scratched the back of his neck and tried to smile again. “I’m so sorry about that.”

His eyes trailed down her body and his attention was caught on her perfect curves, her gentle skin and her long legs. He switched his eyes back to her lips, which were plump and soft. 

“It’s totally okay. No broken bones,” she laughed, the most angelic laugh he’s ever heard. 

“BETTY!” Another female voice called out behind her. This time it was a brunette dressed in pearls and heels. “Are you okay?”

The blonde nodded, “I’m completely fine.”

The other girl looked at Jughead and smirked, “and who might you be?” Her voice was obviously intended to be flirty.

He stood there awkwardly, blushing a harsh red when both girls looked at him. The blonde… Betty… elbowed her and threw him an apologetic smile. 

A heavy hand landed on shoulder. It was Archie holding a red lead. “I got Vegas back.” His eyes fell on the two gorgeous girls in front of him. “And these ladies are?”

He cleared his throat and gestured to the first girl.

“I’m Betty. This is…”

“Veronica Lodge. My,” she walked up to him and played with his sleeve, “you’re one mighty bull, aren’t you?”

Archie handed him the leash and walked off with Veronica grossly flirting with him. Vegas sat at Jug’s feet, happily panting and wagging his tail.

“AWW!” Betty gushed, kneeling to pet Vegas’ little head. “Is he yours? I absolutely love dogs.”

“No but I have a dog of my own.”

She gasped joyously, “that’s cute! I’ve always wanted a dog.”

Betty continued to pet Vegas and coo at him, the most adorable thing Jughead had ever seen. She occasionally smiled up at him and he’d smile back, still trying to function how this even happened. 

She checked the time and pulled a sad face, biting her bottom lip. “I have to go; I’ll be late for work.”

Jughead looked slightly shocked but recovered quickly by nodding his head. “I get it.”

“I’ll see you later…?”

“Jughead.”

She clasped her hands together, “I’ll see you later Jughead. I mean, Veronica is probably going to hook up with your friend there. Unless he’s gay and even so, Veronica can still somehow make that work.” She blushed, noticing him awkwardly shift his weight from leg to leg. “I’m sorry, I’ll just go…”

“Yep,” he timidly responded, instantly realising how much of an asshole he sounded. “I mean, Okay… see you later then.”

Betty gave him a small wave goodbye and ran off in the other direction. 

∙ ∙ ∙

“You’re a what?” Veronica got up from their couch.

Betty had just returned from a hard day at work. She worked at the local library for kids who needed tutoring. The ages ranged from six to eighteen. Her being twenty-two, she was still considered ‘hip’ and ‘cool’ enough to relate to the teenagers. Her parents insisted she move to New York to pursue her dream career of teaching but she decided to stay in Riverdale and help her parents out at the Register, the local newspaper. Her dad had fallen ill, so Betty had decided to support them write the articles while her sister, Polly, moved back to help run the business. It wasn’t the ideal plan they had been dreaming of but Betty loved spending time with Polly, her husband, Jason, and her twins, Ally and Parker. 

Since Polly moved in with her parents, there was no room left for Betty. So, she decided to room with her best friend, Veronica Lodge. 

Tuition didn’t come cheap so Betty decided to take on three jobs. Working at the library, being a student teacher at Riverdale so she could finalise her teaching degree and…

“A dog sitter I know,” Betty pulled her hair out of her tight ponytail and shuffled off her coat. “You can’t talk out of this one, I already have a few clients.”

“I know, you’re always determined. But does this have to do with paying the rent again? I told you that I can cover for you, daddy owns the building…”

Betty dismissed the idea and went to the fridge, pulling out some of last night’s takeout. “I’m doing it for the tuition fee. My other odd jobs aren’t helping me pay them and since dad have gotten more sick, they need to pay for treatments.”

“But I can pay those two Betty! I’m your BFF, I adore your family. I can pay for all of that,” Veronica jumped up from the couch to join her at the dining table in the next room.

“You’re doing so much already. I don’t want you to spend so much money on me. You already let me stay in your penthouse, that’s honestly enough.”

Veronica sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to win the fight. “Okay then. Just, please let me know when I can help. I always knew you were a daddy’s girl and I don’t want anything to happen to him.”

Betty gave her most heart-warming smile, “this is why you’re my best friend Ronnie.”

Veronica gave her heartening smile in return. “Oh! I forgot,” she pulled her phone out. “I got that hot red head’s number.”

“No way,” Betty grabbed her phone and say that they had already exchanged flirty texts, the last one ending with a winking emoji. “Hopefully he’s the one.”

“He better be,” Veronica sighed, “he better not cheat on me like Chuck.”

“Chuck was an asshole. He didn’t see how amazingly beautiful you were, he missed out.”

“You always know how to cheer me up,” Veronica gushed, squeezing Betty’s hand. “Once I’m on Broadway, he’ll regret the day he broke my heart.”

“You go girl!” Betty cheered. “This deserves a toast.”

Veronica got up and ran to their wine cellar (this is Veronica Lodge, she has everything) and pulled out a bottle of red wine Betty had never heard of. “Cheers to moving on!”

They clinked glasses and laughed, taking a sip of the fancy drink. “By the way Betts,” Veronica placed her glass down. “Did you catch the name of that cute boy Archie was with? You know the one that ran into you?”

“Jughead,” she cleared her throat. “Weird, isn’t it?”

“I saw your heart eyes for that boy.”

Betty blushed a deep pink, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Veronica shook her head mischievously. “You rarely go goo-goo eyes for someone but I saw it. Just admit it.”

“No,” she simply answered, taking another sip of her wine. 

Veronica smirked, “well if you don’t like him, he was definitely blushing. His entire face turned red.”

She shook her head. “He was just embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed my ass, he was shook that you’re smoking hot.”

“I’m not…”

“And you think the reason why some sixteen-year-old douches come to your library study sessions is to improve their grades. Betty, stop being so oblivious. They want to fuck you.”  
Betty almost puked at that statement. “That is disgusting.”

“Yeah, now that I say it out loud that sounds awful, BUT Jughead or whatever his name is, is so into you.”

“He is not,” she blushed harder. 

“Suit yourself,” Veronica winked, finishing off her wine. “I’m going to take a shower.”

She got up from her chair and walked to the bathrooms, leaving Betty to think about the raven-haired boy with the strange beanie.

∙ ∙ ∙

Jughead lived with his little sister, Jellybean. He decided to finally move out when he turned eighteen, when his mum and dad filed for a divorce four years earlier. The arguments really took a toll on him as a fourteen-year-old, especially when his mum moved away to Toledo and his dad couldn’t cope with the struggles. He was twenty-four and already graduated with a degree he didn’t want. Math was never his strong suit but the job he had paid the bills and Jellybean’s education and he was perfectly fine with that. Everything to keep his little sister happy and healthy.

What he wanted to be was an author. He didn’t need to be a J.K Rowling of any sorts but he loved exploring the depth of his imagination.

Jughead sat at his desk for over an hour. It usually didn’t take him this long to think of some weird concept for him to write about, it just came naturally. 

But today, he had been struggling. Especially because whenever he thought of something, a certain blonde girl popped in his head. Betty. This had been happening for a week since he saw her. He’d been trying to get her perfect green eyes out of his head but they haunted him. 

He really wished he asked for her number, or even last name. “God dammit,” he muttered, slamming his hands on the keyboard once again.

That seemed like a cue for Jellybean to open his bedroom door and stuck her head through. “We need to talk.”

She walked in and sat on his bed, crossing one leg over the other. “Since I got that job at the café and have school during the day, I hired us a dog sitter.”

Jug swung around in his chair, “you what?” 

“You’re busy with your job and I’m going to be out on most days. I hired someone to keep little Hotdog happy while we’re gone.” 

“Well can I at least know their name?”

“Elizabeth Cooper. She’s twenty-two. I saw some ad on Craigslist and thought we might give it a go.”

Jughead got out of his chair and headed to his closet, pulling out a dress shirt. “Elizabeth Cooper sounds like an old lady. Are you sure they’re not click baiting you?”

“Pretty sure.”

“Wil I get to meet her?”

Jellybean nervously clasped her hands together. “No, but…”

“Proves my point.”

“Whatever, you won’t be able to see her. She’s coming between your hours but will go just before you get back.”

He rolled his eyes, this was so obviously a scam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is honestly written horribly. I had writers block and couldn't think of a single thing to write about. Hope you still enjoy it though.

The first thing Betty noticed was the small Sheepdog who was resting at a young girl’s feet.

This was her first day babysitting someone’s dog and the constant anxiety was less than ideal. Her mind kept telling her that she’d be no good at this job, how she’ll probably lose the dog when they go on walks and the people who hire her would just find a friend who’d do it for free. But she persisted and walked up the flights of stairs to arrive at a quaint apartment. After living with Veronica, she completely forgot what normal sized things looked like anymore.

“Hi,” a petite girl with ebony hair answered. She looked strangely familiar to someone but she couldn’t place a finger on it. “You must be Elizabeth.”

“That’s me,” she gave one of her cheery smiles and was welcomed inside, the white Sheepdog was wagging his fluffy tail in excitement. “This must be Hotdog.”

The dog barked when he heard Betty say his name. She giggled at the goof ball and patted him on the head. “You’re one adorable dog, aren’t you?”

“He’s very entertaining,” Jellybean snickered. She headed to the small dining table to grab the dollar bills there. “Here’s your pay. I trust you won’t steal anything?”

Betty nodded, “I swear. I’ll be too busy taking care of this little guy.” Hotdog barked once more.

As Jellybean was about to leave for school, she stopped at the door and looked at Betty. “By the way, my brother’s not coming home until after you’re done. I trust you to leave on your own.”

Betty did her best smile and nodded.

∙ ∙ ∙

Hotdog was too enthusiastic. Some people would think that’s a bad thing but Betty, she couldn’t have been happier.

She attached the red leash to his collar and opened the door, the dog quickly running out to be outside.

The strolled through the park with ease. Hotdog was adorable. Betty would take pictures on her phone to capture him sniffing trees, running after other people and the most exhilarating part of today was watching him doing tricks with a stranger’s five-year-old.

Betty returned home with an even bigger smile. Hotdog somehow still had enough energy to run into the apartment and snuggle on top of the couches, taking a nap. She giggled at this and sat down at the small dining table. She took her phone out again and scrolled through the countless photos of Hotdog and even the video she took with the little girl. It was still quite early, so Betty grabbed her diary out of handbag and ripped a page out.

∙ ∙ ∙

Jughead opened the door and collapsed on the ground. Who knew dealing with money could be tiring.

He threw his coat on the coat rack and was surprised to see the apartment cleaner. Even the dishwasher was running. Neither Jughead nor Jellybean did the dishes.

He put the keys on the dining table but to his discovery, there was a note written on cream coloured paper. The writing was feminine and was nothing like Jellybean’s. The pen was a sparkly pink and the letters were cursive.

_I just wanted to let you know that Hotdog was being such an amazing dog. You’re so lucky you have a dog like him, I’ve always wanted a dog but my parents were allergic and my roommate isn’t allowed pets in her apartment. We went to the park and he accidently ran after a Frisbee that wasn’t ours. It in fact, belonged to a couple and their five-year-old daughter. He was being adorable at this point, I even provided some pictures (sorry that I used your printer, I hope you don’t mind)._

_He quickly flipped to the pictures, one of Hotdog running around a girl and her two parents and the next being the girl patting the white sheep dog on the head._

_Not only did he make a friend today, but he’s obedient. I’ve never realised that a dog’s life is so much easier than mine. All they do is eat and sleep. Speaking of sleeping, after we got home, we decided to watch Marley and Me. Let’s just say that I did cry, multiple times and it wasn’t the best choice in movie. Hotdog is a very good snuggler._

_He took out the photo of Hotdog sitting at the person’s feet, the movie playing the background._

_As he fell asleep I decided to put a different movie on, (I also hope you don’t mind using your Netflix but I couldn’t help but notice your excellent choice in films.) The Breakfast Club has always been my favourite movie since I could remember._

_I swear I didn’t steal anything either, I cleaned the place up for you too, no additional fees._

_BTW tell your brother he’s an amazing writer. I read some of his work (hope you don’t mind that either) and it’s incredible. So much detail in every word, it’s inspiring. The depth the characters have and the emotional trauma they all go through is astonishing. I left him some edits he could make. I’m studying for a teaching degree and I work for my parents at their newspaper company. So I have a few skills when it comes to editing._

_Hope to see you tomorrow Forsythia._

_Elizabeth._

He traced the writing with his finger. Searching for clues, he noticed that she had a roommate. So, she must still be young. He couldn’t help smile at her apologising for using his printer and their Netflix account.

Right on que, Hotdog ran into the room and jumped onto his lap.

“You had a fun day, didn’t you boy?”

Hotdog barked again, wagging his tail.

∙ ∙ ∙

Betty returned the next day to find Forsythia missing. She did text Betty that she might have gone early to school but she couldn’t recount any of the specifics. Nevertheless, she opened the door to find the same white sheepdog waiting for her on the couch. This time, there was a note left for her on the table.

_Elizabeth,_

_Sorry that Forsythia couldn’t meet you this morning, she had to leave earlier. This is Forsythe, her older brother. Some may call me the more attractive sibling but the facts do disagree._

She couldn’t help smile at his failed attempt to seem cool.

_I just wanted to let you know that Hotdog is being extra hyperactive today. I think I’d given him one too many treats yesterday and now he’s out of control. I hope you can fix that with your magic dog skills. Surprisingly he respects you way more than he respects Forsythia and I. I’m jealous Elizabeth, teach me your ways._

_I’m just writing to let you know that I accidently read your note yesterday. You can use my printer and my Netflix account as much as you’d like, it’s honestly okay. You seem to apologies a lot._

Her cheeks flushed a light pink.

_Thank you for reading my writing and leaving all the edits I need to work on. I haven’t written in a while due to my job hours increasing and I don’t tend to edit my work because it just comes out of my brain. You’re a harsh marker Elizabeth. Am I going to get an F?_

Betty bit her bottom lip, trying to not smile even wider.

_By the way, you have chosen an excellent movie to call your favourite. The Breakfast Club is a cult classic and during the best age for cinema._

_I was wondering if you were an old woman, like 50? I know you mentioned having a roommate so you’re probably a college student but I need to make sure._

_Forsythe._

She quickly started writing the next note.

∙ ∙ ∙

Jughead adored Elizabeth. She thankfully cleared up about the whole age thing and mentioned how she was twenty-two. And though his working hours were when she came over, they’ve spent months talking back and forth by note. Should he have asked for her number? Probably. But something about writing notes after an exhausting day at work seemed to calm him down and help him relax. They had unexpectedly had a lot in common. The both enjoyed eighties movies and had a shared love for literature, the same taste in music and their shared affection of Hotdog.

Jellybean would tease him for this note exchange. She found it sweet how he was crushing on the dog sitter he’d never even met before.

Usually she'd be gone before he came home but this time, he arrived home to find a girl sleeping on his couch, with Stranger Things playing the background.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rushed but I wanted to get it finished before I forget about it. I'm making into a three part (?) series so stay turned...

He slowly walked towards the girl on the couch, making sure she wasn’t… dead. Instead, a blonde was sleeping, curled up into a small ball. It was adorable to say the least.

He gently shook her, hoping that she was in fact, alive. She was, thankfully.

But he recognised her. Those vibrant, green eyes. 

“Betty?”

Her eyes flustered slightly before they fully opened. Jughead could see the golden glint in her eye when she jolted up, from the sudden realisation.

“Jughead? What are you doing? Where am I?”

He softly laughed at her confusion before stating, “I should be asking you and you’re in my apartment.”

She face palmed herself for muttering something.

“I’m so sorry…” she narrowed her eyes before a small smile appeared on her picture-perfect lips. “Forsythe.”

He groaned and turned red. “You caught me Elizabeth.”

She laughed, still as angelic as the first time and crossed her arms. “Do I look 50?”

He blushed even harder. 

Betty giggled again. “So you’re the man I’m addressing my daily dog updates to.”

Jughead didn’t trust his words and scratched the back of his neck, nodding his head in response.

“Truth be told, you are more attractive then I originally thought you’d be… Forsythe.”

Jughead smirked at that fact, taking a step closer to Betty. “Is that so?” 

He could see her blush go down her neck. She tried casually shrugging it off and look down, biting her perfect bottom lip.

“What’s the time?” Betty asked, looking out the window to see darkness.

“Ten-forty.”

Betty’s eyes widened and she ran to pick her bag up from the table. “Shit, I didn’t mean to stay this long.” She ran to the door, Jughead quickly following behind. “I have a meeting early tomorrow with the library staff about my tutoring. I told you about that right?”

He nodded, “right, umm… the one making it a full-fledged program.”

Betty smiled again, seeing how he remembered. “My meeting for that is tomorrow before they open and I need time to get ready at five and help my mum at seven…”

“Hey,” Jughead placed a hand on her shoulder. She sighed to calm herself. “Everything’s going to be okay. You don’t need to stress.”

It was her time to nod and she looked into his big, blue eyes. “I should go home. There has to be a bus that goes home this late.”

“I’ll drive you home,” he offered, running back to grab the car keys. “It’s the least I could do.”

She smiled, a true Betty Cooper smile.

∙ ∙ ∙

They were halfway through the ride home in his Toyota when Betty decided to start another conversation. She was fully awake from the short nap she took and Jughead seemed to be the same. 

“So,” she began, “you’re an amazing writer.”

He laughed, taking a turn. “You’re an amazing editor.”

She shrugged, “it’s a gift.” He softly laughed and continued driving, a faint smile on his lips. “Why don’t you write more often?”

“Don’t have the time. Plus, the possibility of me being a writer is slim. Making money like that isn’t good for us financially so I’m an accountant.”

“You should keep writing though. I love everything about it, the characters, the plot. If it’s your dream, you should at least try.”

His grin grew twice its original size which garnished a warm smile from Betty. 

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Betty asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What’s your dream?”

She laughed slightly. “I want to be a teacher.”

“Oh wow,” his sarcasm was obvious but Betty still took offence to it.

“What’s wrong with being a teacher?”

He shrugged, pulling the car over. “Nothing. Just a pretty average dream.”

She dramatically gasped, giggling afterwards. “I’m a pretty average person.”

He shook his head, a singular curl falling in front of his eye. “You’re not average Betts.”

The nickname seemed to have fallen out but she didn’t mind, it was cute. 

He put the car into park and undid his seatbelt. “You’re beautiful, sweet, generous, breath-taking. You make me speechless. But you also have amazing taste in movies,” she giggled at that, “music and ever since I met you at the park…”

“Correction, you slammed into me running after a dog.”

He smirked, moving closer to Betty. “After I slammed into you running after a dog, I’ve never stopped thinking about you.”

Jughead closed the distance between them, giving her a gentle kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before he pulled away, afraid he had made a mistake. Betty pulled him back into the kiss, her hand resting on his cheek. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue and asked for entrance which she gladly allowed. They finally separated, Jughead having a smile playing on his lips. 

“By the way,” Jughead motioned to the lit-up apartment to their left. “We’ve arrived.” 

Betty’s smile turned into a frown. “I don’t want to leave yet.”

“You made it apparent that you have a meeting tomorrow…”

Betty captured him in another kiss. “I don’t want to leave you yet. We can’t just cut it short, we’re been talking for months, I want to get to know you better.”

“What about your roommate?”

“She’s out with her new boyfriend.”

He opened his door and stepped out, running to the other side and opening her door. 

Her smile was sinister, “plus I owe you for always using your Netflix.”

Jughead took her hand and walked them in. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry its really short.

**Author's Note:**

> (I just edited it, made a few mishaps. OOPS)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)  
> Tumblr is @annioe


End file.
